


The broken lance

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Series: Clube dos OCs da Chibi [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Clube dos OCs, Clube dos OCs alternative, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke
Summary: In the beginning they were three.Now, there was two and Kohrin.
Series: Clube dos OCs da Chibi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849963





	The broken lance

**Author's Note:**

> First story of the OCs club project. I was bored without internet at home and decided to write this old idea I had at first for a contest (that I ended up participating with a Nalu one-shot instead).

In the beginning they were three. The prodigy, the scaredy-cat and the mad fighter. Nobody understood why they were together.

Arya was the prodigy. She had mastered the light sabers in a way people thought it was impossible. Her shoulder-length salmon hair and penetrating bright golden eyes fit way too well her cool and collected personality.

Neah was the scaredy-cat. At first, he was a complete failure, but everything changed when he mastered the ancient nunchaku. He was a gentle green haired boy, who used to avoid direct combat. A master of the stealth arts.

And then there was she. Kohrin the mad fighter. With her deadly double lance, she was the type that always went for the front lines. With her scarlet hair flowing in battle, she would be often compared to a gray eyed goddess. A goddess of war, madness and death.

They were together since their first years in the order. Their combination was the deadliest of all. Neah as the wind, Arya as the light and Kohrin as the ice.

But time passed and things changed. Arya and Neah got closer and Kohrin became the third wheel. In the beginning, they were three. Now, there was two and Kohrin. Lonely Kohrin with only the madness as a friend.  
Battles came and had gone with the whispering madness.

“Don’t follow its advice, Kohrin.”

She kept telling herself. Easier said than done. Giving in was easier and painless.

She fell into that sea of madness and fought like never before. Tired of trying and failing. The lone survivor of the front lines.

She charged at the new enemies with the double lance. She remembered when they got the ancient weapons. That promise she couldn’t keep.

“Always together!” They said and crossed weapons as a sign of their promise.

The double lance got stuck. The last enemy came closer and closer. Last attempt. She would at least protect her siblings. With the lance still stuck, she took the enemy down.

The lance broke. And so did her heart. Cold metal bathed in warm blood. And with a small smile, Kohrin Blizzar fell.

Later when Arya and Neah found her body and the broken lance, they understood. Their promise was broken, but their sister had accomplished her objective. Some things are better left unsaid, but her smile showed all.

Kohrin regretted nothing.


End file.
